


Gross

by Sachete



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost Fisting, Bulges and Nooks, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachete/pseuds/Sachete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dave, we need to face the facts. We have incompatible genitals.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross

“Dave, we need to face the facts. We have incompatible genitals.”

“Wait, what? No we don’t. You basically have a vagina. I’m fucking you in your vagina.”

“It’s a nook.” Karkat squirms and grunts and sighs. “Get out of me. This isn’t working.”

“Can’t I finish first? I swear, I’m almost there. Lemme just–”

“No. Out. Now.” He pushes my hips away. “You’re hurting me.”

“Fuck.” I pull out and watch Karkat slink back a bit, pink slick between his thighs. A similar sight might have meant bleeding with a different species, but I’m pretty sure Karkat’s pre or _au naturel_ lube or whatever is just that color. I hope. “Fuck. Sorry. I didn’t–”

“Just. Just give me a sec.” He flexes the muscles in his abdomen and winces. Some fluid comes out of his pussy. “Why do you do it like that?”

“Like what?”

“Hit the same spot over and over. It starts to hurt after a while.” I scoot back next to him and press on his lower stomach, where I guess my dick was aimed at. The lack of bellybutton and nipples is still kinda weird. “I just told you it hurts, jizz-rag. Don’t touch!”

“Would you rather me do it a different way?”

He eyes my junk (god, I’m still aching hard) as if seriously considering the possibilities. “You can’t, like… wiggle it, can you? Hit different places at the same time like a bulge?” He mimes this with his hand in some vague wobbly gesture.

“My dick doesn’t do the stuff your dick does. Like… this is it.” I mirror his mime with my own, thrusting a finger through the hole made by touching thumb and index fingers. “It’s kind of a stable fixture, man. Can’t really do much about it.”

“Well that sucks.”

“Yeah.” It really does. When he fucks me, it’s fantastic. It’s like some vestigial instinct to want to be held close and tight, fucked slow then fast then slow again with his bulge that can reach everywhere, stretching me open and pressing deliberately, teasingly against my prostate, playing with me till I come. Bulges aren’t built for thrusting. Too soft and pliable. And I guess it makes sense that nooks are built to take bulges, liking that wriggling motion instead of a thrusting one. How is it fair that Karkat can satisfy me in every way imaginable, yet I can’t do this one thing for him? It’s not. It’s not fair.

I lean against the headboard and play with myself a little to stay hard, still slick with Karkat’s pink, and Karkat does something similar while watching me, pushing his fingers inside and doing it the way he likes it, I guess, wriggling instead of thrusting. Maybe I can live with this, watching him fuck himself to the sight of me jerking off, but it feels awful distant. I wanna touch him. I wanna be the one getting him off. So I watch, and I learn, and I start to figure out from the moans and sighs he lets out which patterns he uses most when he’s alone, the inexact variation in speed and pressure, fast then slow, hard and then easing up, and I realize with some embarrassment that I will never achieve that level of flexibility with my dick. Christ almighty, just look at his fingers go.

I notice, though, that maybe his fingers aren’t quite long enough. Maybe they don’t reach everywhere. Maybe… Maybe I could do something about that.

I slow my jerks to a near-stop and Karkat notices. “What are you doing? Why are you stopping?”

“How many fingers can you fit in there?” I say, trying to sound more curious than dirty, but it comes out all wrong and Karkat gives me a funny look through his presumably pleasant haze.

“I dunno. This many?” He’s got three inside. “Maybe more? It’s a weird angle and I get cramped up when I do more…”

“Can I try?”

He pauses, and I watch his fingers slide slowly out of him, lubricant stringing between his hand and his pussy. I want to lick it off. “Sure, I guess.” I scoot around to face him, and when my hand slides down his stomach to press at the entrance, he grabs my wrist, stopping me.

“I won’t hurt you,” I assure him.

“I want to show you how.”

I lick my lips. “Okay.”

He guides my hand the rest of the way, tells me to use just one finger first, moves my hand so it strokes his walls every which way. He sighs some more, this time contented.

“So it’s all sensitive in there?” I murmur.

“Yes.” He cants his hips up, but also down and sideways and everywhere. I can’t decide whether or not it’s hot, and catch myself thinking it’s so alien, and mentally rebuke, of course it’s alien. He’s an alien. I’m an alien. We are all aliens. The sounds and faces he’s making do it for me, though, and I decide that yes, this is extremely hot.

“For humans, most of the nerves are localized to a more central location.”

“That explains a lot.”

He gives me the go-ahead to insert another finger, and of course it goes in easily because I had my dick in him and also he’d already been fucking himself with three digits, and I wonder why he’s taking his time. I scissor inside, teasing two separate points of pleasure, stretching him more boldly, testing the limits of the tender flesh, and his sighs turn to deeper moans. I swallow the sounds with kisses and fondle my cock a bit awkwardly with my left hand.

“More?”

“Yeah.” My ring finger goes to join the other two, and while at this point Karkat couldn’t get further than his second knuckle when he tried to fuck himself, the whole length of my fingers squeeze inside somehow, his nook parting for me more and more as I stretch him. I’m getting better at this troll-fingering business if the incoherent babbling and cries pouring out of his mouth are anything to go by. I have to take my hand away from my cock to hold his hips down on the bed, to smooth some of his plentiful pre in circles on his skin. He manages to form one understandable sentence: “Maybe… two this time?”

I hesitate and get a good look at what’s happening.

Karkat’s naked on my bed. That’s one thing. I have three fingers inside him. That’s another thing. Kind of important. He’s writhing all over the sheets, completely overwhelmed with me and what I’m doing. He just asked me to put two more fingers in him.

“I only have the five fingers, Karkat.”

“So?” He looks at me with half-lidded eyes, some sort of confusion there, as if he doesn’t realize why I’m stating an obvious fact of life.

“If I give you any more, my whole… my hand’ll be…”

Comprehension dawns on his face, and he stops writhing quite so much. “Uh.”

I take my fingers out. “Did you want that much? Cuz this is… this is startin’ to look like a porno or somethin’.”

“Uh.”

“I mean, it just seems like… a _lot_. Yanno? And I said I wouldn’t hurt you.”

He blinks, owlish. “I don’t think it’ll hurt. I think… I think it’d be pretty hot. I like the stretching.”

Fuck fuck fuck. There’s hot coffee and ice water in my veins. I back off anyway. “I don’t think I’m really comfortable doing that to you.” Fuck, that killed my boner a little bit. Way to be lame, Dave. Totally chill with the tentadick-vagina combo, but ya can’t handle a bit of fisting. And goddammit, Karkat actually looks _disappointed._ “Sorry, I just–”

“No, yeah. I get it.” He turns his head to the side and doesn’t look at me. “You don’t have to. Don’t feel like you have to do something you don’t want. Just… do what you were doing before. That was good. You were really good, Dave.”

I swallow, but there’s nothing in my throat but my heart, and as guilty as I feel denying Karkat, I preen at the praise and get back to it, and he’s a puddle of moans and gasps in no time. He comes first, and I stroke his over-sensitive insides through the tidal forces taking hold of his body, and I hurry to reach my own climax while accidentally loosing some apologies and I love yous. Everything tenses. I try to relax my shoulders and let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding.

We collapse nearly on top of each other. The bed has never felt so comfortable. I wanna sleep for days. “Maybe another time,” Karkat mumbles into my back—oh, I guess he’s the big spoon tonight. That’s cool—and I figure he’s not finishing my thoughts but talking about the fisting. His arms wrap around me and he strokes my chest. It’s soothing. He’s good at that. Comforting people. Comforting me. Still, something stirs in my gut.

“Yeah,” I say. “Another time.” And I try to mean it. I really do.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr.](http://sachete.tumblr.com)


End file.
